Prealudium & Allegro
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Fai/Xing Huo. Everything quickened and ended just as soon it began.


Prealudium & Allegro  
By SMYGO4EVA

In the realm of time-space in the barrier, the sound of silence was jarring to the magician. Even when he was accompanied with the woman he had met many times before, he flinched slightly and tries to ignore the ever-present stillness. How was it that the woman could be so used to it whilst he was sitting on the cold ground feeling more thoroughly uncomfortable and more miserable than he ever had before? It just didn't seem fair.

It was nearly one-o-clock in the morning and they have the bleak gray room to themselves again. Not a word had been spoken, and it was unlikely that they were going to converse anytime soon. Fai had been unable to sleep recently, and he thought that going into the time-space barriers would help him with that affliction, and it appeared that Xing Huo was having the same problem – not that she would have anything to lose sleep over, and even if the woman did, it was bound to be something she brought upon herself.

They were sitting closer together than they were the last time they had crossed paths. He was curled up in the corner of the settee that was present and she was standing and gazing at the window across and directly opposite him. It was fathomless, cold, and dark – deafening to all senses, and nothing that could be done about it. No, he just had to acquiesce to her, to be near where it was all quiet and gloomy, didn't he? He was beginning to think that now his life revolved around pleasing other people, but not letting them get too close to him.

That was right; he was never to get too close to another in order to preserve their happiness and so he wouldn't be rejected just he did so many times before. He would keep laughing at love's face like it was nothing, and carry on in the path he had to take.

But now all that he could think about was what occurred in their last encounter, and the feeling that he was betraying the companions he had come to know – Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and Kurogane.

Especially Kurogane.

"And here I thought I knew what you were, mage…you continue to surprise me."

She had said that to him, a near-smile on her face, and he had wanted to ease her into a false sense of security by smiling back and giving her an open ended answer. How dare he imagine that he could be an enigma….

So why couldn't he forget about it? Why couldn't Fai tear his eyes away from the woman named Xing Huo and ignore her cryptic words and sensuous touches? He wasn't worthy of such attention, so he shouldn't flatter himself with the formalities.

"Are you all right, magician?"

Fai was snapped back into reality when he heard Xing Huo's voice, turning his head and seeing that she had moved again, perching herself on the edge of the sofa. He briefly wondered why she couldn't sit down on a chair.

"Why did you choose me? Out of all of the people connected in this wish, why did you choose me?"

Upon hearing his words, Xing Huo gazed at him almost lazily, her eyes glittering and catlike in the dim light of the moon reflecting in the room.

"I assumed you knew."

"How could have I known that my past was just an open book for you and your Master; how could I have known if you never bothered to tell me?"

His voice sounded bitter even to his own ears. He flinched at his own tone, wishing that he'd just kept his mouth shut.

"Well it's not exactly a secret," she replied.

Fai's blue orb burst open at the revelation.

"W-What?"

Xing Huo slowly descended from her place on the settee and situated herself at arm's length near the mage in the corner of the furniture. "You heard me, magician. Your past is not as clandestine as you want it to be….dear Yuui…."

The mage winced at the very utterance of his real name, a poison within him that could easily destroy him at any moment.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" The woman asks. "You are a flower, a beautiful, delicate flower." At this, the mysterious woman appeared behind the magician, and, putting her hands on his shoulders, leaned over until her lips reached the shell of his ear. "You do not need to be afraid of me. I know everything about you. So there is nothing to hide…nothing to worry about."

His eye widened even more as her lips descended below his earlobe, where she let her tongue dance upon the skin of his neck, his body seizing and shuddering all at once. He let out a hitched breath when he felt one hand run down his side, her fingers stroking the growing velvet hardness in his groin area while another hand went under his shirt, memorizing the growing muscles he had achieved in his journey.

She was doing it again, tantalizing him with her feminine wiles, feeling her smile like a feral cat, or a blood drinker. In the midst of all of this, Fai couldn't help but wonder again if Xing Huo had vampire blood in her somewhere.

The mage struggled against her grasp, almost succeeding and wriggling out of her hold. "Enough of this; just stop it."

Narrowing her eyes, she released her hands from him, and turned him around so that she would crawl into his lap, where she let out a hand and gently cup his face, near matted with perspiration, but still lovely as he always was.

He expected her to utter another word of mystery, but instead she smiled deviously and merely chuckled.

"Fine - you win."

Before he could say anything, she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips against his, grasping him to her with a silent fury he couldn't have imagined she'd possess.

He knew this shouldn't be happening and yet he couldn't bring himself to make her stop. All he could think of was that time, what had felt like so many years ago, when he had been introduced to Syaoran, princess Sakura, Mokona, and the warrior in front of the Dimensional Witch, who ultimately began their journey. That was a long time ago, what had seemed like decades when it was really just a year before this.

She pulled away from him, and he gasped for breath, feeling his face burn, hearing his heart beating impossibly loudly in his chest.

What had he just done… and why didn't he feel like he had done anything wrong?

In the flurry of jumbled thoughts and hazed judgment, Xing Huo reached out and ran a finger across Fai's lips again, just like she did so many times before, but only this time that alone is enough to make him shiver. There was a wild look in the woman's eyes now that the magician had never seen before; he would never have thought such intensity to be possible.

"Feel like taking up my offer this time, my dear Yuui?" Xing Huo said lowly with a small grin. "Trust me, no one need ever know, my lovely magician." She leaned in, grasping his shoulders and leaned in close proximity to his face, her lips brushing across his.

"My dear Fai…."

What had emerged as a prelude to what was to come was soon a blur, everything quickened and ended just as soon it began.

This time he didn't refuse.


End file.
